


A Close Escape

by SuperflyMoonshy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperflyMoonshy/pseuds/SuperflyMoonshy
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Korra and Asami's Spirit World vacation





	A Close Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, real life is interfering with the progress of Book 5: Harmony, so here is a little something to tide any readers over. Just a little one shot I wrote for fun, which became the basis for the start of Chapter 1. So if you were curious how Korra's story would have ended if Bolin didn't interrupt, this is for you. Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up fairly soon too. Enjoy! - Moonshy

The spirit world has a thousand beautiful groves, each quite unlike anything you can find throughout the four nations. In one, giant green-veined waterlilies tower over a lush, sweet-smelling meadow. In another, mountains resembling smooth shards of ice surround a carpet of fluorescent pink flowers. In a third, a forest of every shade of blue and green imaginable lines the shore of a sunset-orange lake. In spots such as these, it’s hard to imagine who could not find peace in the spirit world.

Unless you’re a young couple running for their lives.

Korra and Asami crashed through the brilliant aquamarine foliage, running full pelt towards the shore. “Keep going!” yelled Korra “If we can get past the trees I can use my glider and airbend us to safety! She won’t follow us if she has to leave her babies!” Behind them, something let out an unearthly shriek. If they had dared to look back, they would have glimpsed a dark form fast approaching.

“Are you sure about that?” panted Asami, her eyes wide with fear.

“Nope, but it’s the only chance we’ve got!” said Korra.

They kept sprinting towards the orange glint in the distance, dogged by thunderous footsteps. Asami grabbed the stitch in her side. “And this was supposed to be a vacation…” she thought wryly to herself. Suddenly, an idea struck her. 

“Korra! Put your arm around my waist!”

“Uhh, is now the time?”

“Just do it! Keep running! Do you see those vines up ahead? Grab one quickly!”

Thick emerald vines dangled from the canopy above. Scooping Asami up with one arm and grabbing onto a vine with the other, Korra immediately understood what her girlfriend was thinking. Using a last burst of speed for momentum, Korra leapt through the air, grabbing Asami tightly. They swung up through the lush forest, their pursuer snapping at their heels. Flung clear of the trees, Korra released the vine, whipped out her glider and sailed them to safety on a freshly bent current of air. 

Far beneath them now, a spirit smashed through the branches. A giant bird-like spirit, twice the size of a sky bison sailed smoothly into the lake, sending an angry wave crashing across it. Her long razor-sharp beak opened to issue another shriek, and ruby eyes glared at the breathless young women now floating safely above her. 

Asami laughed. “Another close escape, huh?”

“The only fun kind,” Korra chuckled. “Maybe that’ll teach you to keep your distance from a mother with babies.”

On the tangerine lake below, two fluffy white chicks the size of polar bear dog puppies hopped off their mother’s back and into the water, quacking in annoyance.

“Hey! I believe I was the one who told you to not get so close to those chicks!” 

“Oh yeah? Who does this sound like? “Oh, those feathers are such an unusual shape! I wonder how that affects the aerodynamic properties? If I could get a sketch maybe I could incorporate the design into a new model of the hummingbird suit…” You know you really should leave work at home, Asami. We’re on vacation!”

Asami laughed again. “Okay you win. But, if I’d never spotted them we wouldn’t have seen this view. It is beautiful up here.”

The mother bird spirit, satisfied the intruders were far enough away not to do harm to her chicks was now peacefully gliding across the water. The chicks splashed beside her as she preened her black feathers, which gleamed with colours like a puddle of engine oil from a Satomobile. A breeze rustled the jewel-like leaves of the forest as Korra gently guided the glider away from the lake. She set them down a safe distance away and breathed a sigh of relief.

“All the same, I think I could have enjoyed it from this spot just fine,” she grinned.

Asami smiled and pulled a cerulean leaf from Korra’s hair. “Thank you for saving me, Avatar,” she said with mock solemnity.

“Not at all, Miss Sato. Why, without your quick thinking we might not have got out of that scrape alive,” retorted Korra.

“Well then I guess we make a pretty good team.” The young industrialist smiled, drew close and kissed Korra softly. Gently they pulled apart. Grabbing Asami’s hand, Korra grinned. “Shall we go and find some less irate spirits for you to draw inspiration from?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”


End file.
